


Splash in the Ocean

by Beauteousmajesty



Series: On discovery [14]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Actual golden retriever Denmark, Family, Just three idiots, M/M, Messing Around, None of my Nordics are cishet, nordic humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 14:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19021597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beauteousmajesty/pseuds/Beauteousmajesty
Summary: Nobody gets the more northerly Nordics’ senses of humour, even when they’re blatantly obvious.





	Splash in the Ocean

It was funny, Iceland thought, how often the rest of the world missed his family’s jokes. Denmark and Finland often made obvious jokes, yes, pulling out horrific puns and Dad jokes with ease. He’d heard the one about having barcodes on Nor’s boats far too often for his own good (‘scan the navy in, Is! Get it?’) He got it.

These surface level jokes were little more than time fillers in the broader scheme of Nordic humour. Denmark made good jokes, sometimes.

Quite a lot of their jokes came from centuries of laughable history, those brilliant moments when someone else’s people did weird things. The internet helped a lot with this, letting them see events as they occurred, rather than through slowly traveling snail mail gossip. Iceland did not miss the days when he had to get his memes by ship.

Iceland was the most meme fluent of the Nordics and didn’t hesitate to use that to his advantage. His Tumblr page was famous for its massively accurate history memes even before the reveal, following which people frequently questioned where he got his excellent nation stock-meme photos. People didn’t need to know that what he captioned the photos with was usually what was happening.

They figured out it was his account after he posted a video simply captioned ‘the world’s most successful marriage’, which highlighted the darker side of his brother’s sense of humour.

He’d filmed it when they were by the docks in Copenhagen, having just disembarked from a ferry from Oslo. Norway had insisted on waiting where they were instead of walking themselves to Denmark’s house because apparently Denmark was coming to meet them. He was late. Iceland was bored.

Norway had positioned them apart from the crowd, which was normal. Iceland had happily taken advantage of a dock post to sit on and was flicking through his phone.

He only realised something was going on when Norway handed him his coat and bag, telling him simply to ‘hold this’. Iceland immediately and obediently deposited them on the floor beside him and went back to looking at his phone, but this time watching his brother over the top of it, suspiciously. It was still too cold to take off a coat outside in Copenhagen comfortably, and Norway loved to be warm, so he was definitely up to something.

They kept waiting. Denmark was very late. They received a message from his government informing them he was coming. Iceland heard Norway’s phone buzz from inside his coat.

When Denmark arrived in sight and made eye contact with them, Norway opened his arms for a hug. It was then that Iceland remembered his brother was evil. But even if he wanted to warn Denmark what was coming there would be no time. Besides, he didn’t want to warn him, the Dane was late and should have learned better by now.

Thrilled by the promise of welcoming affection from Norway, Denmark came running and Iceland started to film. Being greeted with open arms, Denmark didn’t hesitate to throw himself into them. Norway could, and regularly did, remain on his feet when confronted with the full force of an excited Denmark, but today he closed his arms around the Dane, took a step back, and fell.

Whilst Iceland wasn’t impressed by the splash that dampened his shoes, he was incredibly impressed by his brother’s dedication (the water was freezing) as he sat and laughed on his dock post.

Passers by had immediately stopped when they heard the splash and had hurried over to help whoever had fallen in. A middle aged lady was shooting Iceland a particularly disapproving look, he ignored her.

In the water, Denmark and Norway were making no effort to get out, they had just resorted to messing around like they had done hundreds of years ago when they’d all gone down to ponds and rivers to bathe and they’d taught Iceland to swim. Technically, neither of them minded the cold, even if Norway liked to moan about it. Denmark was chasing Norway around the harbour, trying to pull him under whilst Norway ran away and laughed at him.

When Iceland got bored of them, he frisbee-ed the life ring from the quayside at them. They emerged from the water dripping but smiling as they returned to Iceland. He’d put his phone away a few minutes back after their messing around had gotten boring, but fortunately, some of the passers by were filming so they could capture the look of horrified surprise on Iceland’s face as Denmark caught him in a welcoming hug, soaking the teenage nation to the skin.

The videos and photos from the event went a little bit viral, humanity delighting in seeing two usually stoic and sensible (read: not Denmark) nations laughing and having fun. Iceland gained a lot of followers as people linked the video back to the laughing nation on the dock post.

A downside of the recognition of his blog was that people went through his posts and attributed his photographic work to him, and he wasn’t particularly keen to admit to France that he was the person who’d managed to capture him with crémé pâtissier on the end of his nose after England had thrown a cream cake at him at the last world meeting.

Fortunately, people hadn’t figured out his second blog yet. That one was doubly safe, he wrote it in Icelandic. Only time would tell how long he could keep that one secret. But for now, he was perfectly happy to sit and watch a now dry Denmark being told off by his government for wrecking yet another phone full of confidential information.

**Author's Note:**

> So apparently it’s clean enough to swim in Copenhagen’s docks or somewhere like that. I’ve been planning this one out for a long time. It’s not very long but it does amuse me very much. Family is very much pushing each other into things and then laughing about it.


End file.
